


Make Me Feel Like A God

by Pattypixie



Series: Adrenaline And Sex [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Control, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Hux, Gags, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Aftercare, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Submissive Kylo Ren, Unhealthy Relationships, accidental use of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is constantly getting on General Hux's nerves. If only there was some way to control him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: This is NOT an example of a healthy relationship, BDSM or otherwise.

   General Hux stalked off the deck, turning his back to the obnoxiously childish knight he had been forced to babysit on what was probably the most important mission of his life. He rustled his shoulders a bit, getting his great coat to settle on his body. Every fiber of his being was offended and furious that he was being commanded to treat and--he scoffed--respect Kylo Ren as an equal in power. Hux had worked for his rank through proper training and discipline. He DESERVED this power. Kylo Ren had power simply given to him because he was strong in the “force”. Growing up, Hux considered the force to be a myth since users were so rare. Many people thought it was magic, but even Hux could see that it was just science; a genetic defect giving someone the ability to manipulate physics to their will. It wasn't all powerful either, at least not as powerful as people seemed to believe. Control was the real source of power and Kylo Ren demonstrated his lack of it constantly.

   Kylo Ren. Hux grimmaced mildly, the change in his expression barely noticable as he pressed his hand against the data pad outside his quarters. The doors opened quickly, as if afraid to disappoint the general in his current state, and closed just as fast once Hux was inside. He set his handheld on the desk, then shrugged off his great coat, folding it over the back of his chair. Hux spent, what he felt was, an unnecessary amount of thought on possible ways to control Kylo. Whenever it seemed like they were coming close to an understanding,  Snoke would summon him and Kylo would return with a renewed ego and sense of entitlement. It was beginning to get exhausting. 

   Hux pulled off his gloves, one fingertip at a time, before sliding them off each of his hands and laying them on top of his great coat. He placed his hat on the desk next to his data pad and noticed an urgent notification flashing on it. Sighing, he picked up the pad, knowing who it was concerning before he even opened the message. Hux didn't need force powers to know when Kylo was going to throw a tantrum. His fingers moved across the screen as he read the report detailing how, shortly after their confrontation, Kylo made his way down to the refrigeration systems and thrown his lightsaber about, destroying at least 60% of it. No one seemed to be harmed, but several people were shaken up. Hux hummed in annoyance and quickly typed out a priority order to get it repaired. A few seconds after it was sent, he recieved an automatic reply from the mechanic droids stating that the repair would take approximately 24 hours. He tossed his pad back onto the desk and walked over to the cabinet next to his bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. If there was any upside to Kylo’s recent outburst, it was that the temperature on the base might be tolerable for a change. He always found the base far too cold for his liking; enough so that he requested specially insulated boots and kept his quarters noticably warmer than the rest of the base.

    Hux pulled a bottle of brandy out of the cabinet along with an empty glass. A drink or two also had a significant warming effect on him, and when Kylo was on board, he noticed he had to warm himself up a lot more often. He let his shirt hang open as he opened the brandy and poured himself a glass. There were very few ways left that Hux could think of to control Kylo, his options being severely limited due to his lack of genetic defect. Going to Snoke wasn't an option. That would make him look weak and unworthy of his position. There was always...an image of Kylo on his knees popped into his head and he downed the glass, wishing the picture to go away. Hux took a breath and set the glass down, already pouring himself more brandy. Considering THAT as a realistic option was absurd. Even with the possibility that Kylo was interested, the idea of him submitting was just…

   Hux took a sip of his drink this time and undid his belt with the other hand. Even if it was an impossibility, the idea of it had his mind reeling, aroused at the thought of Kylo being in his control. It wasn't physical attraction. It was WHAT he was that seduced and intoxicated him. He couldn't imagine anything more exhilarating than bringing someone with such raw power to his knees in front of him. Hux groaned and palmed his growing erection through his pants. He thought back to the night he earned his promotion to general and took another drink. Any reminder of the power he held ran like fire through his veins, exhilarating him to the point of euphoria and he craved it like a drug. Hux sat down on the edge of his bed and placed his glass back on the cabinet. He laid down on his back and unzipped his pants, sighing at the release of pressure. His mind quickly conjured up images of Kylo falling to his knees in front of him, only addressing him as “sir”. Hux reached into his underwear and pulled his cock out, stroking it steadily as he came up with his new fantasy.

 

   Kylo stormed away from the wreckage that used to be the refrigeration systems and didn't stop until he reached his quarters. He willed his door open, almost breaking tbe mechanisms with the sheer rage he was feeling. Hux must have recieved word of what he had done by now. Whether he was going to do anything about it was another story. Kylo pushed the release on his mask and took it off, setting it in the sand next to his grandfather's with reverence. He had to learn more control. Snoke had instructed him to embrace his anger, but he was weak at channeling it. Instead of letting it build up inside of him like a constant flame, he tended toward angry outbursts, releasing it all at once. He took off his cloak and let it lay where it fell as he walked to his bed. Some meditation was in order. Kylo stood at the side of his bed and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing. He always preferred to meditate without the distraction or restriction of fabric hindering him. It provided a more natural state for him to start in and gave him clearer thoughts and visions. Once he was undressed, he crawled into the bed and sat with his legs crossed, his hands resting comfortably on his knees. He fell into a trance quickly, relaxing Kylo to his core. He always enjoyed this. Letting himself go and letting the force flow freely through him with no specific direction. While it was control he needed to learn, it was the lack of it that he truely wished for.

   The vision entered his head with such force that it almost knocked Kylo out of his trance. Was that...Hux? The general was sprawled on his bed, chest heaving as he worked his fist up and down his--Kylo’s eyes snapped open and he caught himself panting. That...that wasn't something he was meant to see. Why did he have the vision of it then? He desperately tried to forget the image of the man he despised and how good it made him feel. There had to be a reason for the vision though. Once he felt he had calmed down enough, Kylo tentatively reached his sight out toward Hux, almost afraid of what he might reveal. 

 

_ “How does my cock taste, Lord Ren?” Hux asked, running a hand through Kylo’s hair, tugging at it just a little too hard. “You may speak.” _

_    Kylo pulled off of Hux, looking up at him from his kneeling position on the floor. “Perfect, sir.” He licked his lips and his eyes flicked back down to look at Hux’s spit-slick cock. “Please let me have more.” _

_    Hux smiled and hummed a little, inching forward and sliding the tip down Kylo’s cheek and across his lips. “You're such a slut for it, aren't you? Can't get enough no matter what hole I decide to use.” Kylo closed his eyes, nodding slightly as Hux teased him. “You've been nice and obedient tonight. I think you deserve a reward.” Kylo’s eyes snapped open to look up at Hux, whose smile turned into a grin. “If you can make me come in five minutes, I will fuck you so hard into the mattress that you will feel me for weeks. You'll stand in front of Snoke, feeling the bruises I'll have left, reminding you who you really belong to.” Hux’s hand trailed down to Kylo’s chin, grabbing it and forcing his face up. “Remind me again who that is.” _

_    “You, sir,” Kylo quickly responded, swallowing harshly. “I belong to you.” _

_    “Good,” Hux growled, letting go of Kylo’s chin. “You may start now.” _

 

   Kylo pulled his sight back, his heart beating frantically and his cock hard and swollen with need. Hux fantasized about...him? Not just fucking him but controlling him. Dominating him. That fact alone made a shiver of want run throughout Kylo’s body. Hux looked so...immaculate laid out on the bed as he was. It was a form he could worship, just like the general wanted. Just like Kylo was beginning to realize he wanted. He reached out his sightto Hux again, wanting to join him in this, now shared, fantasy.

 

_    Kylo was now positioned on Hux’s bed, naked, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. Hux was fully dressed, except for his cock, which he absently stroked while he examined Kylo.  _

_    “You can't even imagine how this feels,” Hux mused, running his fingertips down Kylo’s spine. “To dominate someone with such power as you have. You could snap my neck in an instant if you so wished.” He walked around in front of Kylo. “You wouldn't though, would you? You like this too much. It arouses you as much as it does me. Possibly even more.” Hux held Kylo’s chin and stroked his lips with his thumb. “I wonder if I ordered you to, you would drop to your knees right on the deck for me in front of the whole crew.” Hux noticed as Kylo sucked in a small breath and chuckled a little. “You would, huh? Hux turned away and walked behind Kylo. “Maybe after the resistance has been defeated. Right now, you need to have some semblance of power.” He walked over to the wall and took a black, leather riding crop off of its hook. “You’d look much better servicing an emperor, anyway.” Hux walked back over in front of Kylo and showed him the crop. “Now, as obedient as you’ve been for me, I still need to punish you for your tantrum earlier. That was completely out of line and showed a lack of control over you on my part.” He smacked the crop swiftly against his palm and Kylo’s eyes widened. “I’m sure you’re aware of how much I loathe anyone thinking that I am in any way incompetent. Twenty lashes should be a sufficient punishment.” Kylo let out a small whimper as Hux turned to walk away, causing the general to stop in his tracks. “Does that seem too much for you, Lord Ren? Speak.” _

_     “No, sir,” Kylo replied, silently cursing himself. “I deserve twenty lashes.” _

_     Hux moved back in front of Kylo and used the tip of the crop to lift his chin up. “What was that sound then?” _

_    Kylo closed his eyes and swallowed against the pressure under his jaw. “I…” He knew it was no use to lie, and he was pretty sure whatever answer he gave would result in more lashes. “I was excited, sir. I enjoy my punishment.” Kylo looked up at Hux as the general’s brows furrowed slightly. Hux swiftly drew the crop away from Kylo’s chin and turned away from him, his free hand clasping the wrist with the crop in it behind his back. _

_    “If that is the case, It’s obvious we must find you a new punishment,” Hux sighed as if annoyed at the development. “These sessions aren’t for your enjoyment. They’re for mine.” He pivoted and turned to face Kylo again. “So, that’s what we’ll do. We’ll take away the enjoyment.” Hux walked back over to the wall that he got the crop from. “I’m going to fuck you, just like you want. Your throat and your ass.” He came back with a stiff, leather cock ring. “I’m going to come in both, and you’re not going to come at all.” Kylo tensed a little as Hux snapped the ring on. “No sounds. You’ve found out how I feel about that. In fact, just to be sure…” He pulled a bit gag out of his uniform pants and walked around to Kylo’s face. “I haven’t had to use this yet, and I hope I don’t have to use it again.” _

   Kylo pulled himself out of the fantasy, panting. He’d never felt such intense need in his life. To give over control like that…the thought was maddening. He had to have it. Kylo got up from his bed and quickly dressed, not too concerned with how he looked since the expectation was that he’d be removing it soon anyway. He mused a little, wondering if Hux actually had the items he used in the fantasy in his quarters. Even if he didn’t, they could be easily improvised. A small thrill ran through Kylo as he stepped out of his quarters without his mask. He wanted to come to Hux vulnerable, hoping that would entice him to take advantage. Not so much as a passing glance came toward him as he walked the halls to the General’s quarters. It wasn’t the first time he had walked the base without his mask, but it was rare and he assumed it just put more fear into the crew. Kylo took a breath as he stood outside the general’s door and pressed his hand to the data pad, requesting entrance.

      A sigh came over the com. “What do you want, Ren? Come to throw another tantrum?”

      Kylo felt a spark of rage shoot down his spine, but suppressed it and pressed a finger to the pad. “As tempting as it is to destroy your belongings, General, that’s not why I came.”

     “Then enlighten me.”

     “I…” Kylo paused a moment, trying to figure out how to approach the subject. “I was knocked out of my meditation by your very…loud thoughts.”

    There was a long pause before Hux spoke again. “I suppose you’re here to scold me then.”

   “Quite the opposite…Sir.”

   Kylo stared at the door as Hux paused again. He was beginning to feel foolish for even considering this course of action when the pad turned green and the door slid open. Kylo stepped in and the door quickly closed behind him as he took in the room. As he expected, everything was pristine and organized, any decoration severely minimal. The only thing that looked disheveled was Hux, lying in bed with his shirt still open, smoking a cigarette. Neither men said anything for several moments, the only sound being Hux’s exhale.

   “Knees,” Hux ordered. “And look away.” Kylo quickly obeyed, turning his head to focus on the door to the bathroom instead. He heard Hux get up from his bed and walk over, the smell of smoke still trailing him. “I’ll give you one chance to walk away, Ren. You know I won’t be gentle. You won’t be my lover; I will own you. The only thing you will care about is my pleasure.” Hux grabbed Kylo’s chin and forced him to look up. “You will follow orders, in and out of the bedroom. In private, you will only refer to me as ‘sir’, but due to our equal ranks, you may refer to me normally in front of the crew.” Hux smirked. “As for your powers, I can’t stop you from using them, but I’m sure you know our leader would greatly frown upon you hurting me in any way.” He let go of Kylo’s chin, pushing it away sharply. “Now that you’re aware of what this will entail, you have a choice. You can either walk away and we will never speak of it again, or you can stay and service me until I’m finished with you. You may speak if you wish.”

   Kylo swallowed and considered the options for a moment. He wanted to belong to Hux. However, his powers were still unpredictable at times. “Sir, I want to serve you, but my powers…I do not have complete control over them at times.”

    “Then you will learn control,” Hux decided. “Since I am feeling especially gracious today, I will allow you three mistakes involving your powers. If you make a fourth, I will discard you. Understood?”

   “Yes, sir,” Kylo replied, digging his fingertips into his knees. “I am yours.”

   Hux smiled as the familiar rush of power coursed through him. “Onto the bed, Ren. Your service starts now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you all asked for it so, here is 3.1k of pure, unadulterated sin.
> 
> Again, this is NOT representative of a healthy BDSM relationship AT ALL. Don't try this at home, kids.

    Hux sighed and set his data pad on his desk in front of him. His concentration on work was lost, and there was no way he was going to regain it tonight. He rubbed his eyes a bit with one hand as the other wandered to the head of black hair in his lap. Hux tangled his fingers in the soft strands, then tugged a bit.

    “Off,” Hux ordered, cringing a little as the mouth that had been warming his soft cock retreated and cold air washed over it. “Go have some water. I need you hydrated.” He pushed his chair away from the desk to let Kylo out from under it, and tucked himself back in his pants. Kylo walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher, quickly gulping it down once it was filled. Hux stood up as Kylo was pouring a second glass, and walked over to his closet.

     “Position one,” Hux said casually, perusing his closet for what he wanted to use tonight. He heard the rustle of fabric behind him as Kylo stripped, then silence as he got into position. Over the past couple weeks, it had been easy to get Kylo to fall in line. They already had a series of basic positions that Hux could call out for Kylo to get into, saving a lot of time and hassle. He considered a whip, then shook his head and placed it back. “You’ve been very good lately, haven’t you, Ren?” Hux turned to look at Kylo, who was kneeling on the floor, naked with his hands on his knees. Kylo looked up at the mention of his name, but didn’t make any indication to answer the question. “As a reward…” Hux turned back to the closet and pulled out several different objects: A length of rope, a bit gag, a cock ring, and a riding crop. He laid them neatly on the bed as Kylo watched with rapt attention. “You may choose what you would like used on you tonight, but only from these items. Speak.”

    “All of them,” Kylo answered quickly, practically drooling as he stared at the bed. These were the exact items that were in the fantasy Kylo had eavesdropped on that first night. “I’d like you to use all of them on me, sir."

Hux smirked and walked over to run a hand through Kylo’s hair, the knight closing his eyes at the affectionate gesture. “Good choice.” He grabbed the rope off of the bed first, kneeling down behind Kylo to tie his hands together. When he pulled the knot tight, he heard Kylo let out a little gasp. “Hmm…You know how I feel about noise.” Hux stood up and Kylo looked up at him, wide-eyed. “It’s a good thing I offered the gag. This session might be difficult for you otherwise.” He grabbed the gag off the bed and knelt in front of Kylo. The knight’s breath hitched a little as Hux’s face came close to his own. “What is it?” Kylo’s eyes darted to Hux’s lips and the general smirked. “Do you want to kiss me, Ren?”

    Kylo searched the general’s face for the correct answer, restraining the use of his powers to easily find it. He kept silent and swallowed, trying to focus anywhere except Hux’s lips.

    “Answer me,” Hux softly demanded, his breath ghosting over Kylo’s lips and cheek.

“No, sir,” Kylo breathed, careful not to move.

    Hux backed away slightly and grabbed Kylo’s chin. “I know you aren’t telling the truth, Ren.” Kylo’s heart quickened at Hux’s words. “Why are you lying to me?”

    “I-I’m not supposed to want to kiss you, sir,” Kylo explained. “You aren’t my lover. You’re my master.”

    Hux dragged his thumb across Kylo’s bottom lip. “That’s correct.” He pushed on the knight’s jaw, opening his mouth. “Feelings are natural in this situation.” Hux placed the bit in Kylo’s mouth, then brought the straps around the back of his head to secure them. “It’s normal for an animal to develop feelings for its owner.” Once the straps were secure, he tugged on the bit to make sure it would stay in place. “You can desire all you like, but you will never act and I will never reciprocate. Understood?” Kylo nodded and Hux smiled. “Good.” The general stood up and walked over to the cabinet next to his bed. On top of it lay a thin, silver case, which he picked up and opened, pulling a cigarette out. He set the case back down and picked up the lighter that was next to it.

    Kylo closed his eyes as he heard the lighter be flipped open and lit. The knight took in a deep breath as he started to smell the smoke. He loved the smell of Hux’s cigarettes. Something about the scent of the earthy spices being burnt stirred something deep inside him, like a distant memory from another lifetime. Even after the cigarette was done, the smell stuck to Hux like a cologne and a pang resonated in Kylo’s chest every time he was granted a whiff.

    “Position 3. On the bed,” Hux finally ordered, putting out his cigarette, then moving the items he was going to use later to the side. Kylo stood and went to the end of the bed, trying to decide how he wanted to get in position, seeing as his hands were tied behind him. He kneeled onto the bed, then moved forward a little before bending over and pressing his cheek to the mattress, facing Hux. The general seemed pleased with Kylo figuring out how to get into position on his own and rewarded him with a gentle touch, running his hand down Kylo’s lower back then palming his ass.

    “I think this is my favorite position for you,” Hux mused. “So perfect and submissive for me.” Kylo’s chest and back blushed under the comment and the general smirked. “And such a slut for praise.” He picked up the leather cock ring and flipped it over his fingers a couple times before draping himself over Kylo’s back to put it on him. As Hux snapped the ring on Kylo, he moved up against the knight, grinding his still clothed erection against Kylo’s ass.

    Kylo bit down hard and panted against his gag, trying his hardest to not make a sound. It was difficult with Hux grinding against him, one of his master’s hands spread across his abdomen to keep him in place. The other hand found its way into Kylo’s hair, tugging it back to give Hux more leverage. He had to be quiet; He had to be good for Hux.

    The general finally pulled off, panting, and pushed Kylo’s head away forcefully. “Fuck, Ren.” He ran a hand through his hair to smooth it back down, as he moved away to get a better look at the knight on his bed. “I’m not sure I could ask for a better plaything. You’d let me do anything I want to you, hmm?” He locked eyes with Kylo to indicate that he wanted an answer and Kylo nodded aggressively. Hux smiled and walked back over to pick up the riding crop. “Very good boy.” Hux moved back behind Kylo and slapped the crop across his own palm firmly, the leather making a cracking sound against his skin. “I’ll be fucking you tonight. Depending on how well you take this lashing will decide whether I let you come or not. Understood?”

    Kylo nodded again and braced himself for the pain of the crop. He was never sure where Hux was going to strike him, considering all of his body was exposed. It took longer than he was expecting but he finally heard the first crack, pain blossoming from his right side. Kylo bit down on the gag, attempting to steady his breathing without a sound. The second strike came across the small of his back, a third in the same place shortly after. Tears started to well in his eyes as the pain travelled half up his spine and half to his cock. Hux started to hum a tune Kylo didn’t know, probably something from his home world, and he could hear the general’s smile in it. A spark of pride ran through Kylo, glad he was pleasing his master. Strike number four came across his shoulders, tame for Hux, since that was where the bulk of Kylo’s muscle was. The general almost danced around Kylo and continued to hum as he landed the fifth strike, punctuating a particularly strong note with a heady crack against the backs of Kylo’s thighs. Kylo’s knees stuttered a bit at the impact and the knight held his breath in the hope that Hux hadn’t noticed. Hux froze. The humming stopped.

    “Was that too much for you,  _ Lord _ Ren?” Hux sneered, kneeling so that he was close to Kylo’s face. Kylo shook his head quickly, biting the gag hard as he hoped his master would forgive him. Hux narrowed his eyes and tsked. “If you can’t handle a simple riding crop, how are you supposed to handle my cock pounding you into the mattress?” Kylo fought back the severe urge to whine as Hux stood back up. “I suppose we’ll just have to toughen you up then.” Hux walked over to the side of Kylo’s hips and held up the crop. “If you can handle ten lashes without collapsing, we will continue without consequence.” Kylo stiffened up just as the crop came down on his thighs, allowing him to remain steady. “One.” The second blow landed a little lower than the first, just above Kylo’s knees. “Two.” Hux called out each strike as he made them, giving Kylo little time to recover between blows. The knight managed to keep steady, even though each lash hurt more than the one before it. It seemed like the punishment went on forever until Hux finally struck him exceptionally hard against the meat of his ass and sighed out the number “Ten.” He could feel the welts starting to form as the general squatted back down by Kylo’s face and pulled him up by his hair, examining the knight’s tear-streaked face.

    “Now, now, Ren. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Hux set the crop down and used his hand to wipe Kylo’s cheek with his thumb. “You know I could have done a lot worse. Aren’t you glad I was merciful this time?” Kylo nodded his head and Hux smirked. “Good boy.” He let Kylo’s hair go and released the straps on the gag, pulling it out of Ren’s mouth. Hux examined it a bit, running his finger along the impressions Kylo’s teeth left in the leather then bringing the gag to his mouth. Kylo’s eyes widened and he felt his cock strain against the ring when Hux stuck his tongue out, locking eyes with him as he licked the bit. After it was clean, he set the gag it next to the crop and stood up. Hux unzipped his pants and pulled his half-hard cock out, giving it a couple stokes before guiding the tip into Kylo’s already open and waiting mouth. “Get me ready to fuck you.”

    Kylo quickly got to work, straining his neck to take as much of Hux as he could in his position. He only got a couple inches closer, but it was enough to suck on the tip and revel in how good his master tasted. Hux weaved his fingers into Kylo’s hair and tugged a little, his breathing growing heavier as Kylo licked and sucked him. If Kylo was good at anything besides destroying starships, it was giving head. Hux let himself get lost in the feel of Kylo’s mouth until he was fully hard, then ran his fingers through the knight’s hair before pulling out.

    “I’ll leave the gag off this time,” Hux walked over to his side table and pulled a bottle of lube and a disposable medical glove out of the drawer. “But you may only answer questions and respond with ‘Yes, sir’ or ‘No, sir’.” He tugged the glove onto his right hand, snapping it on his wrist as he walked back behind Kylo. Smirking, he placed the gloved hand on Kylo’s ass and squeezed the abused flesh. Kylo opened his mouth to cry out in pain, but no sound escaped. “Hmm…very good. You’re learning control quickly, Ren.” Hux poured a bit of lube onto his gloved fingers, then placed the bottle in his pocked. Without warning, he shoved a finger straight into Kylo’s ass. It went in easily, the knight still a bit loose from the evening before. “Is that enough?”

    “No, sir,” Kylo breathed, closing his eyes as Hux worked his finger in and out of him.

    “Of course it isn’t,” Hux removed his finger and added a second, shoving into Kylo as hard as he did the first time. “You’re no better than a Hosnian whore. I could shove my entire fist inside of you and it still wouldn’t be enough.” Kylo could feel the sweat starting to form on his brow and bit his lip to keep from moaning. Gods, how he wanted to move and fuck back on to Hux’s long, slender fingers. Kylo was proud that his control kept him in place, even if he could start to taste blood from his lip. Hux added a third finger without asking and fucked Kylo relentlessly, purposely hitting his prostate with each push. The ring squeezed the knight’s cock tightly, painfully preventing the release that was quickly building in his abdomen. He was tempted to use the force to steady his body, but Hux would know. His master may not be strong in the force, but he was definitely more sensitive to it than either of them would care to admit.

    Hux pulled out his fingers and wiped them clean on the small of Kylo’s back. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and rolled it on his cock, giving himself a few extra strokes with lube before climbing onto the bed behind Kylo. “Gods, I don’t think I’ll ever be tired of this,” Hux mused, running his gloved hand down Kylo’s spine and grabbing onto the rope that kept the knight’s hands tied. “Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, master of the dark side of the force, completely submitting to me.” He thrust himself into Kylo, using his grip on the rope as leverage. Before starting to move, he draped himself over Kylo, his lips close to his ear. “I’m certain I could slit your throat right now, and with your last breath, you’d be compelled to apologize for bleeding on my sheets. I bet you’d even enjoy it, wouldn’t you?”

    “Yes, sir,” Kylo squeezed his eyes shut as the image of what Hux said went straight to his cock. He loved it when the general bled him and he would gladly give his life if it meant to give Hux pleasure.

    Hux groaned as he lifted himself back up. “And after all of our sessions, you’re still so fucking tight.” He left one hand on Kylo’s hip and moved in and out of him slowly at first, savoring the feeling. Kylo thought he was going to go mad with how badly he wanted to cry out and moan and let Hux know how amazing his cock felt inside of him. He was sure the general knew, but Kylo wanted to hear himself say it. After a few minutes of Hux’s slow thrusting, he started to jerk Kylo back onto his cock with the rope instead of driving into him. The friction of the rope across his skin quickly started to cause burns on Kylo’s wrists, and his shoulders strained with the force of each pull. Kylo felt Hux’s nails dig into his hip right before he was pulled upright, still seated on the general’s cock.

    “Do you want to come, Ren?” Hux breathed, holding Kylo up with a hand on his abdomen as his hips continued to snap up into the knight’s tight heat.

    “Yes, sir,” Kylo moaned, throwing his head back to rest on Hux’s shoulder for a moment. Hux moved his hand off of Kylo’s hip and wrapped it around his strained erection.

    “Beg me,” Hux hissed. “You may speak freely while you plead.”

    “Please allow me to come, sir,” Kylo cried, bring his head back forward as Hux bit down on his shoulder. “I’ve been so good for you! Please, sir, your cock feels so good and I want to come on it.”

    “Hmm…” Hux felt his teeth puncture skin and pulled off, licking the blood that was starting to bead. “You want to come just on my cock? Prove just how much of a slut you are?”

    “Yes, sir!” Kylo confirmed. “It’s all I need. I’ll be such a good slut for you, sir. Please!”

    “Fine,” Hux stilled his hips and removed the ring, tossing it onto the floor. “You must come before I do. This is how you wanted to get off and I won’t encourage bad choices by helping you come after I’m finished with you.” He returned his hands to Kylo’s stomach and chest, letting his palms spread out on the skin.

    “Yes, sir,” Kylo sighed, relief flooding through him now that the ring was removed. Hux started to thrust into him again, setting a punishing pace. Hux’s moans and scratches on his torso helped with Kylo’s impending climax, and after a particularly direct hit to his prostate, the knight’s mouth fell open in a silent cry as he came all over the sheets in front of him.

    Hux followed soon after, digging his nails into Kylo’s skin and sinking his teeth into the shoulder he hadn’t marked yet. Kylo clenched weakly around Hux’s softening cock as they both caught their breaths. After a moment, Hux pushed Kylo back onto the bed, his chest landing in his own spunk. He got up and retrieved a knife off of his dresser, then came back and cut Kylo’s ropes.

    “Clean this up,” Hux waved his hand at the bed. “I expect the room to be spotless when I get out of the shower.”

    Kylo quickly scrambled off the bed and bowed his head. “Yes, sir.”

    Hux smiled and ran a hand through Kylo’s hair, pulling his head up. “You were impressively good tonight, Ren. You may sleep on the end of my bed tonight.”

    “Thank you, sir,” Kylo smiled as Hux pulled away and turned to go into the refresher.


	3. Chapter 3

    “General,” Kylo addressed as he sidled up next to Hux on the bridge.

    Hux turned his head slightly toward the knight, eyes narrowing on the mask he wore. “Lord Ren.” He sighed. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I wish to speak with you privately,” Kylo growled through the mask’s vocoder.

“And what is of such importance and secrecy that it cannot be discussed in front of my men?” Hux urged, knowing exactly what Kylo desired. He could practically feel Kylo sweating under his mask, unsure of how to ask for what he wanted. If he was clever enough, Hux was even willing to reward him.

“I’ve received orders from the Supreme Leader,” Kylo lied, “and they are extremely classified. However, since you command the crew of this vessel, it is imperative that you are aware of them.”

“I see,” Hux let a small smirk show on his face, then turned to his lieutenant. “Mitaka. You have the bridge while I am indisposed.” The officer quickly saluted, then took Hux’s place as the general stepped off the platform, brushing past Kylo. As he expected, the knight followed, and Hux lead them to an unused conference room. Well…In the official log, it was perpetually in use, set to level 9 classification. This meant that only he, Kylo, and Snoke would have access to the video feed. Afterward, he would scrub it from the official record, but keep a copy for himself. Hux placed his hand on the data pad, and opened the door, letting Kylo go before him. He heard what sounded like a gasp come from under the mask, distorted by the vocoder, and smirked. Of course, expecting that something like this was bound to happen, he had prepared the room beforehand.

“On the table,” Hux ordered, turning to lock the door. “Position 6.” As usual, he heard the rustling of clothes behind him, indicating that Kylo was disrobing. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled open both doors. It was filled with various toys that Hux had placed there previously. It was meager compared to his collection in his private quarters, but it would do. One item in particular caught his eye, and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk as he picked it up. He held it in his hand, admiring the deep red color and the smooth craftsmanship. If there was one thing General Hux was, it certainly wasn’t cheap. He would stand for nothing less than the best; which he supposed was why he was so willing to indulge Kylo. If the knight wasn’t the best before they had started their liaisons, he certainly would be afterward.

Hux turned around to look at Kylo, completely nude and on his back, holding his knees to his chest and displaying himself for Hux. He looked down at his wrist comm to check the time and sighed before taking it off and placing it to the side. This would have to be quick. He had an officer’s meeting in barely a half-hour.

“Good, Ren,” Hux praised, walking over to a shelf that housed several bottles of various sizes and colors. “This will have to be quick, and I won’t be nice. You should have checked my schedule before propositioning me during duty hours. I won’t condone spontaneity and recklessness.” He picked a stout, orange bottle off of the shelf and set it on a side table. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo spouted. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Hux strode over and grabbed Kylo’s face with a still leather-clad hand. “I didn’t ask for your apology.” He shoved Kylo away and scoffed as he turned his back. “I know you aren’t sorry. You can’t help but come crawling to me, begging for your next hit like some fucking spice whore.” Hux removed his leather gloves, set them on the side table, and replaced one with a medical glove. He found that sex had a habit of being rather disgusting for the most part and preferred to stay as clean as possible during the act. Honestly, before Kylo, he had been more than happy to live his life without it.  

Walking around to edge of the table, Hux ran his bare hand along the surface, then used both hands to grab Kylo’s hips when he got to the end. He pulled Kylo toward him quickly, then reached for the orange bottle. The cap was already off, so all he had to do was pour a bit out onto his gloved fingers. He rubbed them together, coating the digits as he set the bottle back down.

“Since I don’t have time to deal with you the way I like,” Hux sighed, pressing a slick finger to Kylo’s entrance, “I suppose I’ll have to get you ready for—Ren.” Kylo clenched around his finger, which had slipped in far too easily for having not been fucked for several cycles. He brought his finger up to his nose and inhaled, mostly smelling the lube he had just used, but also more than a hint of something else that didn’t smell like anything he used on Kylo. “Did you finger yourself since I last had you?”

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip. “Yes, sir.”

“How long ago?”

“This morning, sir.”

“I see,” Hux pulled off his glove with a snap and walked around to Kylo’s head. He grabbed Kylo’s face again and stuffed the glove in the knight’s mouth. Kylo struggled slightly as the glove along with Hux’s hand clamped over his mouth impaired his breathing. “Look at me,” Hux sneered. Kylo turned his head and focused on Hux, even though his eyes were watering. “You belong to me, you pathetic waste of carbon. You ass and your cock are my property. I don’t like my things being played with by anyone but me. Is that clear, Ren?” Kylo could feel one of the thin fingers of the glove start to trail down his throat, impairing his breathing even more. Hux tightened his grip on Ren and gritted his teeth. “I said, IS THAT CLEAR?”

The next thing Hux knew, he was flying across the room, only for his momentum to be brutally stopped by the wall behind him. He fell to the floor, his back on fire from the impact.

    Kylo pulled the glove out of his mouth and coughed. “Hux!” He quickly rushed over to the general, checking for serious injury. “My powers, I…” He buried his face in his hands as he kneeled next to the crumpled form of his master, looking up only when he noticed him starting to move. “Sir?”

    Hux groaned and looked up at Kylo through a few loose strands of copper hair, his teeth bared and eyes full of rage. “Get. Out.”

    Kylo backed away a bit, but didn’t get up. “Please, sir…I’m so sorry, I—“

    “NOW!” Hux barked, causing Kylo to scramble to his feet and gather his clothing. For efficiency, he just put his cloak on, knowing that Hux wouldn’t appreciate him taking the time to fully dress. He could feel the general’s eyes on him as he left, searing a hole into his skin. The door closed behind him and Kylo looked back at it.

    There was no doubt that he would be severely punished for this. It was the first time he had lost control of his powers and used the force against Hux. As he walked back to his chambers, for the first time in several nights, he thought on his actions. He should have been able to handle himself better. There was no reason he couldn’t have controlled his breathing enough to give Hux an answer. If he had just nodded, Hux would have removed the glove and they could have continued. When Kylo finally was alone in his room, he removed his cloak and grabbed his saber off his desk. He turned it on, the crackling red glow reflecting off of his pale body. Nothing in his room was safe when he started swinging, his rage overpowering any rational thought.  

 

    Hux laid on the floor for several minutes after Kylo left, attempting to block out enough of his pain so he could at least get to his data pad. He was certain one or more of his ribs was broken, with the possibility of cracked vertebrae. There was definitely something wrong with his shoulder as well, cringing as the sharp pain radiated down his arm.  As upset as he was at Kylo’s lack of control, he couldn’t help but be impressed at the show of power. There was potential for great things with that kind of power and soon, he would have it completely under his control. Hux crawled over to the side table and stopped to take a breath. He let out a cry as he reached up to grab the pad off of the table’s surface. Panting, he sent a message to the medical bay, requesting assistance. Hux pressed ‘send’ and let the pad fall to his lap as he passed out against the leg of the table.

    The general woke up where he expected. The med bay lights were bright and he squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to them. He felt a presence next to him and immediately knew who it was without having to look.

    “Leave me be, Ren,” Hux drawled, frowning at the scratchiness of his voice.

    “Apologies, General, but our leader has asked me to not leave your side until you are well,” Kylo replied. “I believe he thinks it is a punishment for hurting you.”

    “For me, perhaps,” Hux groaned and moved to sit up, his action stunted with a hand on his chest. “Take your hand off me.” He narrowed his eyes at Kylo, furious.

    “You aren’t allowed to move,” Kylo explained, a twinge of fear in his voice. “Surgeon’s orders. You have several broken ribs, two cracked lower vertebrae, and a dislocated shoulder. When you were brought in, you had some internal bleeding from the ribs puncturing your lung.” He slowly removed his hand from the general’s chest.

    Hux relaxed his body back against the bed, but kept his gaze steady. “I’m not sure I can forgive this.”

    Kylo stiffened in his chair and, even with his mask on, he could tell that beneath it, the knight was terrified. “It was an accident, sir. You said that—“

    “I’m aware of what I said,” Hux interrupted. “However, this is an extreme instance, don’t you think? Using your powers is one thing, but it’s another thing when it ends up with me waking up in the med bay with numerous broken bones.” He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, letting out a breath. “Exactly how long am I to stay in bed?”

    “You have a few more hours left in the med bay,” Kylo replied. “Then the doctor recommended at least five cycles off duty to rest.”

    Hux let out a huff of laughter. “That’s impossible. I’ll take one cycle off, but refuse to take anymore. That’s what painkillers are for, I believe.” He lifted the arm that wasn’t secured to his body. “My datapad. Hold it up for me.” Kylo obeyed and the tablet floated off the end table, coming to a halt above the general’s chest. “Come to my quarters after I’m released. We have to discuss your punishment.” The fingers of Hux’s good hand flew across the screen, sending a carefully worded message to his subordinates. “For now, I expect you to leave me.”

    “General, the supre—“ Kylo paused as Hux turned to glare at him.

    “Is he still your master?” Hux demanded. Kylo’s gaze fell and he shook his head. “Who do you belong to?”

    “You, sir,” Kylo breathed, his voice lowered.

    “Then fucking act like it,” Hux spat. “You’re dismissed.” Kylo set the tablet down lightly on Hux’s chest, then quickly gathered himself and stood up, his posture slightly slouched as he exited the bay. Hux laid back again and relaxed once Kylo had left. He wasn’t very keen to forgive Kylo, but he knew he had to. That power needed to be kept under control—his control. Kylo definitely needed to be punished though, and Hux knew just the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. *squints* Is that plot? Stay tuned fellow sinners and trash while I jump down this rabbit hole of porn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man Finally I came back to this! Annnd its not completely TLJ compliant. Sorry fam.
> 
> For those of you that did not read the seperate work that had Kylo's punishment for hurting Hux, the most important thing you need to know is that Hux placed a pacemaker-like device in Kylo's heart that is connected to a monitor that Hux wears. Hux has the ability to stop Kylo's heart at will and if Hux's heart stops for any reason, Kylo's will as well.
> 
> No sex in this chapter but its a set up for the sequel. As always, check the tags and remember that this is NOT a healthy relationship.

           The sessions between he and Kylo had been halted following the fall of Starkiller. There were obvious reasons, including Kylo’s injured state upon being returned to Snoke and being immediately sent into rigorous training once he was recovered. Hux wasn’t worried about Kylo’s loyalty, but he was concerned that with this new strength, he would have a harder time controlling it. He would have to double his efforts and he would have to start immediately. Once he received notice that Kylo would be returning to the Finalizer, he quickly started to gather what he needed and began preparations.

               A few hours later, he was down at the docking bay, standing at the head of a unit of troopers, awaiting Kylo’s descent from his shuttle. As the ramp of the shuttle lowered, the hydraulic steam obscured Hux’s visibility and he silently cursed Kylo’s flair for the dramatic. Once the ramp hit the ground, Kylo came into sight, cloak billowing behind him as usual, but his mask was gone. A scar ran down his face and a flash of anger for the scavenger girl shot through Hux. She had taken his property and vandalized it. Hux had no choice but to hunt her down and destroy her.

               “Lord Ren,” Hux greeted once he was near. “I see your training went well.”

               “General Hux,” Kylo responded, his expression not cracking even though Hux heard _“Master”_ come from Kylo in the back of his mind.

               A small smile appeared on Hux’s face and he nodded. “If you don’t mind, I believe we have some things to discuss now that you’ve returned.” He turned and gestured to the door that lead to the rest of the ship. “Follow me.”

               Kylo followed Hux without any argument, just happy to be in the presence of his master again. The proximity relaxed and centered him far more than the additional training Snoke put him through. Snoke didn’t know what he was doing when it came to Kylo. The only thing these past few weeks had done was cause Kylo to yearn for Hux even more. Every night he fell asleep caressing the bulge in his chest where he and Hux were forever connected. If he focused, he could even hear Hux’s heartbeat and it lulled him to sleep night after night. When he had heard that he was allowed to go back to Hux, he was overjoyed and now, he couldn’t wait to see what Hux had planned for him after such a prolonged absence. They entered Hux’s quarters and once the door was closed, Kylo stood still just inside the door, awaiting instructions.

               Hux turned around and walked up to Kylo, raising a hand to trace his new scar with his index finger. “I can’t believe that little whore did this to you.” Kylo’s eyes closed as Hux’s gloved finger ran over his skin. “And you let her.” Hux reared his hand back and slapped Kylo across the scar on his cheek. Kylo winced as his head was jerked to the side but he quickly returned to position and schooled his features.

               “I’m sorry, sir,” Kylo apologized, averting his gaze.

               “Useless apologies again,” Hux scoffed, turning away and shrugging off his coat. He folded it neatly and laid it on his desk chair before turning back to Kylo. “You let her, and the absolute scum that she associates with, blow up my entire life’s work!” Hux’s fists clenched, but he refused to lose control. There was time for punishment later. He turned away again and opened the cigarette case on his desk. “Strip. Position one on the bed. Be ready when I enter.”

               Kylo walked over to the bedroom and divested himself of his clothing, folding it neatly and placing it by the door. Once he was finished, he climbed onto the bed, kneeling and sitting back on his heels, then placing his hands on his knees. He did his best to avoid seeing what Hux had planned because it was always a little better if it was a surprise. The smell of Hux’s lit cigarette wafted into the room and Kylo was hit with a wave of nostalgia. Tears started to form in his eyes as the strong emotions washed over him. He had missed Hux so much. He belonged with his master and being back with him was bringing the knight incredible joy. There was no way he could let Hux see, though. He needed to be strong. Hux needed him to be strong. By the time Hux came into the room, Kylo had composed himself.

               “I acquired this while you were away,” Hux mentioned, coming into the room divest of his jacket, so he was only in his jodhpurs and a black, sleeveless undershirt. He was holding a black leather harness lined with silk, and rubbed it between his ungloved fingers. “Originally I had thought to get you a collar, but unfortunately, we still need to keep your obedience hidden for now.” Kylo kept his emotions about the situation as hidden as possible, but he could tell he was having a bodily reaction to the introduction of the harness. “Put your arms out in front of you.” Hux walked over to Kylo and started to slip the harness onto the knight’s body. The straps came down over his shoulders and connected to a golden metal ring that rested on his solar plexus. From that ring, one strap came down and connected to another ring that sat just below his navel. Another strap was attached to the top ring and wrapped around Kylo’s body to secure the harness even more. Hux started to fasten it behind him, the soft clinking of buckles being the only sound in the room. It grew tight across his chest, and he started to feel the metal ring and where it sat on his back. If he were to shove his ignited lightsaber through the front ring, it would go straight through the one on his spine. Kylo’s heart raced at the idea that Hux had this crafted and customized specifically for him. His master had been thinking of him while he was away, just as Kylo had. Unlike in the front, two straps came down from the back ring and Hux wrapped them around Kylo’s waist, draping them in front over his thighs.

               “Put your hands on your knees,” Hux ordered and Kylo obliged. The general moved around to the Kylo’s front and started to fasten the straps to the bottom ring, causing the leather to lie diagonally on Kylo’s sides. The harness settled on him and he felt a sense of calm as it hugged his body tightly. It was oddly comforting and his mind and body quickly started to relax.

               “Is that comfortable, Ren?” Hux asked, backing away to assess his pet. “Answer.”

               “Yes, sir,” Kylo quickly replied, enjoying how the silk rubbed against him with every breath.

               Hux smirked. “Good. You’ll be wearing that underneath your robes from now on.” He stepped forward again and ran a finger down one of the chest straps. “I have something else that you’ll be wearing as well. Stand in the middle of the room, hands behind your back. Face the door.” Hux walked away and out of the room, leaving Kylo to scramble off the bed and get into position. He tried to avoid fidgeting too much, but he couldn’t help himself when every movement was rewarded with such a pleasant sensation.

               Hux returned swiftly, carrying a black box inlaid with golden trim. Kylo refused the temptation to follow Hux’s movements as he went to set the box on the dresser. He heard Hux open the box and he bit the inside of his lip in anticipation. Being away from Hux for so long had made him terribly inpatient and he could feel his newfound strength in the force pushing against him, threatening to burst at the seams. Finally, Hux walked back in front of him, holding some sort of curved golden metal restraint that matched the color of the metal on his harness.

               “You’ve had trouble controlling your urges in the past, Ren,” Hux explained. “The session that led me to being incapacitated was due to you being unable to suppress yourself. This,” he held up the device, “is for your cock.” He walked forward and displayed a small thumbprint scanner that was attached to a locking mechanism. “It’s biometrically programmed so that I’m the only one that will be able to open it.” Hux dropped to his knees and Kylo barely kept enough control to keep his gaze forwards. He heard a faint click from the lock opening, then felt the cold metal graze against his skin. The curved part slipped over his cock, the cold returning it to a flaccid state, and then he felt a thin band of the metal settle under his testicles. Hux pulled the band tight and locked it into the base of the cage. Kylo heard another lock open and felt a metal chain attach to the bottom ring of his harness and trail down to the top of his cage. The lock clicked in place and he closed his eyes in an attempt to keep focused. Kylo could tell that the cage had been specially made as well, seeing as it fit his flaccid cock snug but not tight. The metal of the cage quickly warmed and Kylo noticed that as his arousal returned, the cage started to be more and more uncomfortable.

               “There we are,” Hux stood back up and smirked. “This will ensure that no one, including yourself, will be able to touch my property without my permission.” His gaze washed over Kylo, assessing him, and Kylo postured, hoping Hux would be pleased. “Now, get dressed and leave me. I have work to do.”

               Kylo’s lips parted, a protest hanging on the edge of them. That was all? He had been away from his master for months and there was no need that Hux had that Kylo could have filled? Hux’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed hold of the top ring of Kylo’s harness, pulling it tight.

               “Is there a problem, Ren?” Hux hissed, fiery anger alight in his eyes. “Answer.”

               “No, sir,” Kylo lied, averting his gaze in embarrassment.

               “Did you really think that after all you have done—all you have _ruined_ —that you deserve to be touched by me?” Hux snarled. “Look at me!” Kylo’s eyes snapped back to staring into his master’s. “You should be overwhelmed with gratitude simply with the fact that I didn’t leave you for dead on Starkiller. Not only did I rescue you, patch you up, and return you to Snoke, but I actually thought of you while you were away and presented you with handcrafted gifts upon your return.” Hux pushed Kylo away, causing him to lose his footing and stumble a bit. “On your knees, you ungrateful whelp.”

               Kylo sunk to his knees, bowing his head and causing his hair to curtain around his face. He knew that Hux had left the room, but he had no idea what he was to expect. Of course Hux wouldn’t want anything from him. He should have realized that. Kylo could feel the anger at himself growing and his connection to the force was getting harder and harder to control. Hux returned quickly and threw three pairs of boots down in front of him. One pair was covered in red dirt, another had mechanical grease and oil spots, and the last was the least dirty covered in nothing but some dust.

               “Put your mouth to use and clean these,” Hux instructed. “Something has come up and I’m required on the bridge for the next few hours. I expect them to be spotless by the time I return.” Kylo saw Hux turn on his heel and exit the room, then leave his quarters. Kylo picked up one of the boots that was the least dirty. This was his punishment. If this was what it took to please his master, he’d clean a hundred pairs of boots. Kylo opened his mouth and hesitantly brought the boot toward his face, giving it a tentative lick. It tasted like leather and stale air, but Kylo took another, more confident lick.

 

               Hux opened up the surveillance app on his tablet, and selected the feed connected to the cameras in his bedroom. Kylo was sat in the middle of the room, just where he had left him, and was efficiently licking one of his boots. After a quick inspection, Kylo set the boot down and picked up one with the red dirt on it. Hux smiled to himself. Snoke had no effect on Kylo’s loyalty to him. Things were going just as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or comments because thats how you get more content out of me faster :P

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first Star Wars fic! If you like Supernatural too, check out the rest of my works. You can find me on Twitter at @pattypixie or on Tumblr at @kyluxanonymous.
> 
> Depending on interest, I may keep adding more!


End file.
